citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Aihara
|Aliases = (By Himeko Momokino) |Gender = Female |Age = 16 until ch 17) 17 (until ch 36) 18 (current) |Birthday = September 13th |Romanized = Aihara Mei |Height = 162 cm (5'3")Citrus Plus Manga: Plus chapter 10, page 3 |Weight = 48 kg |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Purple |Blood Type = B |Status = Alive |Occupation = High School Student Student Council President |School = Aihara Academy |Class = 1-A (former)2-A (former) |Relatives = Yuzu Aihara(stepsister/wife) Ume Aihara (Stepmother) Shō Aihara (Father) Grandfather |Friends = Himeko Momokino Kayo Maruta Matsuri Mizusawa Sara Tachibana Harumi Taniguchi Nene Nomura Suzuran Shiraho |Love = Yuzu Aihara |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Voice Jap = Minami Tsuda |Voice Eng = Amber Lee Connors}} |Aihara Mei}} is the deuteragonist of the manga Citrus. She is the Student Council president and the younger stepsister/wife of Yuzu Aihara. Appearance Mei is a very beautiful light-skinned young girl with straight, silky mid-back length black hair and purple eyes. Whilst in school, she dresses formally in uniform with an additional arm-band on her left arm, which identifies her as a part of the student council. When attending events outside of school, she wears ordinary plain clothes which attract little attention to her. She starts wearing a ring that Yuzu Aihara gave her but only outside of school. Personality On the outside, Mei appears to have a cold and ruthless attitude towards her peers. She's obtained a stern and short-tempered personality from her father's abandonment of her. She is unable to communicate with Yuzu normally and struggles to convey her feelings properly, this results in her often making frequent sexual advances towards Yuzu. Despite her behavior, on the inside, she is sensitive, lonely, and hides a heart that can be easily hurt. Her usually hard personality contrasts her emotional side, which manifests often. Mei struggles to understand Yuzu's optimistic and impulsive nature, as it harshly mirrors her pessimistic and measured one. As the series progresses, she slowly changes, becoming less-cold to Yuzu, and a bit more caring towards her. She still has a hard time being honest and understanding what she's feeling. She sometimes does childish thingsCitrus Manga: Leaflet 5 Citrus Manga Chapter 29, page 6-11 and likes teddy bears. She's more confident than Yuzu knowing the fact that not everyone will approve of their relationship. Anime & Manga Differences Trivia * The name Mei 'means "bud, sprout" (芽) ('me) and "clothing garment" (衣) (i'). * Mei's surname '''Aihara '''means "love, affection" (愛) or "indigo" (藍) ('ai) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). * Mei is not very good at sewing.Citrus Volume 1 Extras * Mei likes teddy bears. * Mei's ears are sensitive. * In Citrus +5, Yuzu Aihara found out that Mei is not ticklish. * As shown in Citrus+ 2, Mei has a scar on her right thigh from elementary school. * The small stuffed bear keychain given to her by Yuzu. ** In the anime, it was given by Shō is called Anthoniko, while the big one given to her by Shō is called Kumagorō. *** She also has another yellow bear that Yuzu won for her from an arcade claw game. References Navigation zh:藍原芽衣 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aihara Family Category:Aihara Academy Category:Student Council